A Crazy CSI
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: A silly little piece in 500 words showing why Superman only deals with the police and not the CSIs. Crossover with CSI: LV


Oh, another oneshot piece. This ought to be interesting. I was planning on doing this with _Lois and Clark_, not _Superman Returns_, but this is way better. It fits the timeline too. I haven't seen the movie but I did read the book. If something's wrong, I apologize ahead of time.

Disclaimer: I own neither _Superman Returns_ nor _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_. If I did, I would call dibs on Greg Sanders. (Mom already called Nick. Humph.)

Summery: A silly little piece in 500 words. It shows why Superman only deals with the police. Crossover with _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman was flying over the town of Metropolis. Since he had left the hospital, he had spent a lot of time in the air. He slowed down over one house, listening to a news report on LNN.

"The plane is currently circling the city of Las Vegas. Until the pilot can approach the city safely, there is nothing anyone can do.

Instantly, Superman turned west towards Las Vegas, and flew there at Mach 2. He slowed down just in time, and flew to the pilot's window and motioned for him to put the wheels down. The pilot gave him the thumbs up and within minutes the plane was landing safely, Superman under it. He was about to fly off when his hearing picked up a voice shouting at him to wait.

Superman touched back down. Two people came running up to him. The man was slightly out of breath and looked to be about fifty years old. The woman beside him was young, maybe twenty-five at the most.

"Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, we're with the Las Vegas crime lab," the man said, holding up his identification.

"Okay, but why do you need to talk to me?" asked Superman.

"Well, I don't believe you're an alien," said Sara, rather bluntly, Superman thought.

Superman crossed his arms. "Well, I am," he said simply, smiling.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind a DNA sample, would you?" she asked. Her left eyebrow rose, almost as if she was expecting him to refuse.

"No, not at all," said Superman. "But there is one problem with that."

"Yeah, I know, the whole invulnerable thing," she said. "All I need is for you to open your mouth."

Superman shrugged and did what she asked, bending down slightly to her level. She collected the DNA from his mouth with a little swap and put it in a sealed bag.

"Thank you," she said. She walked back to the car, leaving Grissom behind.

"Nice to meet you," he said, smiling. He followed Sara back to the car. Shaking his head, Superman took off for home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the lab, Sara put the DNA under the microscope herself. The similarities to human DNA were uncanny, but some of the protein strands she had never seen before in her life. She looked up from the microscope and blew out a breath.

"I guess he really is an alien," she said to herself.

"Now do you feel better?" said Grissom as he passed the lab doors.

Sara stuck her tongue out at him. Grissom didn't notice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman touched down in an alley near his apartment. Checking to make sure no one was watching, he spun back into Clark. As he walked up the steps, he chuckled. Lois would be asking him where he had been tomorrow at the _Planet_.

He could see Lois's expression if he told her. _Gee, Lois, I was in Las Vegas landing a plane and I got accosted by a crazy CSI_. Yeah, that would go over really well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, another one shot done. Look for the Cat Crimes story _4 Reason Why People (and Cats) Kill_. It only needs typing up and uploading. It will also be my first multichapter story on here, so please be patient with my rudimentary loading skills. See you there.


End file.
